Melissa Dukakis
Melissa Dukakis is a member of the Swindle Six. Stated by Griffin Bing to know more about computers than anyone in Cedarville, she is an introverted yet intelligent teenage girl assigned with disabling Swindle's security system. Portrayal in the film Melissa Bing is a main character in Swindle. She's the youngest member of the crew, but if you saw her amazing skills, you wouldn't believe it! Like her older brother Griffin, which she tried to kill to gain power in the missions, she's clever to the bone and full of ambition. Her weapon of choice is her trusty laptop, and her trademark involves putting people to ultimate shame.Source confirming Melissa's appearance Melissa is portrayed by Ciara Bravo. Relationships Griffin Bing In the beginning of the movie, it was unknown that the two of them were brother and sister. They do love each other, even though its not always shown. When Griffin and Ben were looking for team members, she told him she wanted to help because she has skills that would be helpful, and because she knew he always planned something, even though Griffin denied he was up to anything. When he rejected her offer, she seemed to hurt Him in the movie. Later when the four teammates were stuck in Swindell's store, Melissa turned off the security alarm, so that they could escape. When they did get out, Griffin seemed annoyed that she was there, thanked her, but told her that she was not going the join them. That was when she revealed that they related when she threatened to tell their parents. Griffin thought about it for a second, but finally agreed to let her join, which she was happy about. When Amanda Benson came back to Darren Vader's van, she told the rest of them about her, and how she used to be a geek, they both laughed at her. As they were setting up in the hotel room, getting ready for the beginning of the plan, Melissa was setting up her gear, and Griffin asked to see what she had already been working on. When showed him that she hacked into the hotel security cameras, put a tracker on Swindell and got the hotel information, he was impressed and told her "not bad", to which she smiled. Later when Melissa made Swindell get hurt in the elevator, Griffin said he was impressed, and complimented that she was the most dangerous girl in the seventh grade, to which she replied "thanks bro", and smiled. As Griffins' disguise was coming off, Melissa looked worried for him, and watched him to make sure he made it out okay. Later at the wedding when Swindell chased after to doll, and Griffin told the team to try and get the doll, Melissa was the first one to get to Swindell, as she jumped on his back. And Griffin ran to them to make sure his little sister didn't get hurt. And as the team celebrated getting the card back, we can see the two of them hugging, in which Griffin picked her up a little bit in a brotherly way. Showing he does love her, he respects her skills, and she respects his skills as the leader, and the brains. At the end of the movie, they have a closer relationship, remain as teammates, and go off on their next mission. Ben Dupree The two of them, although unknown, would possibly be close, considering Ben is her brothers' best friend. Ben also agreed with her when she stated that Griffin always had a plan going on. When she saved the group from Swindell's store, he didn't seemed surprised that it was her who saved them, indicating that he was already aware of her skills and respected that. They both laughed at Amanda when she told them she used to be a geek. As the two of them were watching Griffins' disguise failing, Ben started to panic, she slapped him, which calmed him down, and he didn't even get mad at her. But thanked her for making him less hysterical. They both seem to like the song "Call Me Maybe", which they were listening to in the elevator. As Melissa jumped on Swindells' back, he ran to help her, so she would'nt get hurt. He also thanked her for helping him get the card back, to help his family. At the end of the movie, they remain close friends, and set up mean plans against one another as they go on their next mission. Amanda Benson Antonia The two of them seemed to get along right from the start. Right when Melissa saved her and the rest of the team from Swindell's store. Amanda didn't seem to believe that Melissa actually saved them, considering how young she is. But, immediately, Amanda was impressed at her skills, and was okay with letting her on the team. Later when Amanda told them about her past, Melissa, (and the others), laughed at her, to which she was greatly offended. And even though Griffin is the leader, Melissa told Amanda that she had to go switch the dolls, Amanda listened and respected what she was told, from someone younger than her telling her what to do. As Amanda was slowly being lowered througout the airvents, Melissa kept listening in on her to make sure she was okay. And when Amanda finally made it to Swindell's room, Melissa warned Amanda to hurry and make the switch of the dolls, telling her that Swindell was going back to his room fast. In which she got out in time. When Amanda sent everyone a picture of the doll, considering Melissa got the picture on her laptop, indicates that Amanda gave Melissa her e-mail information. They both seem to like the song "Call Me Maybe", which they were listening to in the elevator. At the wedding, we briefly see Melissa looking concerned for Amanda, as she is pulled into the conga line. And when Melissa jumped on Swindell's back, Amanda ran to help her. Later when Griffin and Ben were talking about selling the card and getting the money, Amanda and Melissa high-fived each other. At the end of the movie, when Melissa bought stock on the "igotit" company, Amanda agreed that was a smart move she made. And they remained close friends and teammates as they go on their next mission. Savannah Westcott Not much interaction is made between these two, but they seem to get along right from the start. Both are very respectful of each others talents. Especially when the rest of the team were watching Amanda enjoying looking all of Eddie's nerd possessions. And when Amanda came out to Darren's van, and told them her past about being a nerd, the two of them, along with the rest of the team, laughed at her. The two of them also like the song "Call Me Maybe", that was playing in the elevator, when they were going after Swindell. Also at the wedding, when Melissa ran on Swindell's back, Savannah, along with the rest of the team, ran to help Melissa to make sure she didn't get hurt. When they were getting paid for their assistance in the mission, and Melissa announced that she bought stock in the "igotit" company, Savannah called her smart for making that move. At the end of the movie, they remained close friends and teammates and go on their next mission. Darren Vader These two seemed to get along from the start, yet with very little interaction at all. But they both respect each others talents, and seems impres What's 10+9? I don't know...21 Darren also seemed fine with Melissa setting up her gear in his van, knowing it was needed for the mission. They both laughed at Amanda when they found out she used to be a nerd. They both like the song "Call Me Maybe", that was playing in the elevator. At the wedding, Darren, along with the rest of the team, ran to help Melissa to make sure she didn't get hurt when she ran on Swindell's back. They both got paid at the end of the movie, and remained close friends, and teammates and went off to their next mission. Trivia *She is almost always with a braid. *She is not afraid of smacking people. *In the book, Melissa is a shy girl with a lot of hair. So much so that it covers the majority of her face. *In the book, Melissa is not Griffin's sister. *In the book, her last name is Dukakis. References Category:Characters Category:The Swindle Six Category:Females Category:Teenagers